


I Just Need You

by Caitlincheri28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post-War, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Draco worries he will forever be the cause of Hermione's tears, but all Hermione needs is him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
> Knowing that I may have been the cause"  
> \- The Girl, City & Colour
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day dirtymudblood <3  
> I admire you so much! I was thrilled when I saw that I had picked one of your prompts.

The smell of vanilla and cinnamon surrounded Draco like a heavy blanket. He floated through sleep on a cloud of soft curls and warm sheets with hues of light pink dancing around the edges of his subconscious.

Since Hermione came back into his life carrying armfuls of forgiveness and understanding that he surely did not deserve, Draco’s dreams had shifted. No longer was he plagued with brutal nightmares from times of terror — dreams of red flashes that combusted into screams of horror that would leave him sweaty and shaking until the sun finally arose from beyond the hills.

No—Hermione’s pure goodness slammed into Draco like a runaway bludger and his heart would forever be encased by the light that radiated from her being. The beauty of her smile would colour his dreams for the rest of his life.

As he drifted, the pink hues of Draco’s dream shifted into shades of dark blue as he felt the cloud of warmth turn into a chilly rain. He could hear the soft sounds of a woman crying as he wavered on the precipice of consciousness. As the quiet sobs continued, Draco could feel himself pulled further away from his sleepy daze and into reality. 

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting with her back against the headboard. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as her fingers gently grazed her left forearm. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she hung her head. 

“Hermione?” Draco whispered as he moved to kneel in front of her. Gently, he lifted her chin until her eyes met his—his heart splitting in two at the look on her face. 

“I’m sorry I woke you”, she murmured. “I had a nightmare”. She took a deep breath and glanced back down the faded scar. “It felt so real—like I was actually back there. Sometimes...I can still feel her cutting into my skin.” 

The familiar rush of guilt and shame overtook Draco as he brushed his thumb gently over her wet cheek. What could he say? Her tears were because of him. He, the coward who stood by and did nothing as his crazy aunt carved a slur into her skin. The spineless fool who called her that very same slur throughout their time in school. Yes—every memory Hermione had from Hogwarts was tainted by his own cruelty and ignorance. The light that encased his heart couldn’t stop the bleeding black stains of regret that came from within. 

But this wasn’t about him or his guilt, was it? This was about her. 

He leaned forward and kissed the edge of her mouth. “What do you need?” 

She reached forward and fell into his arms. “You, Draco. I just need you.” 

He held her against his chest and ran his fingers through her messy curls. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon surrounded him as he rested his head on hers. 

Draco would make it his mission to be whatever she needed. Yes, he may have been the cause of her tears but he would also be the rock to hold her through them. If Hermione could encase him in forgiveness and light, then he would encase her in the strength she had bestowed upon him years ago. 

He shifted, pulling Hermione down with him as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer and they both fell back into a peaceful sleep, pink hues and soft clouds washing over them both. 


End file.
